Her Hello
by moonstarsango
Summary: Four years later, who knew a hello would mean so much?


Well, after one very nice, and quite random review, I decided to post a sequel to His Goodbye.

This just popped up in my head one day, and then after prodding by a friend, I decided to just write it and get it out of my head

So, without further ado, I present

Her Hello

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four years had pasted. Four. For some, four years are just great opportunities to create memories, friendships, and relationships. The time can just fly by, without one care in the world.

But that is only for some.

For the rest, four years can be excruciatingly long. At least, for him it was. She had left him. And he let her. He had even said goodbye to her.

_"Goodbye, Sango"_

The last words he would ever say to her face. They became his downfall, their downfall. If he had just…..No, it was too late now.

Sure, they had talked the first year and kept in touch, trying to make it work. Trying to reassure each other that everything would stay the same. Trying to hold on to the feelings that they had so strongly felt for each other, ones that seemed to have stretched too thin as the miles between them increased.

Trying just to hold on for just a few months, then a few weeks.

Through the **"Oh I'm sorry, I just can't come home for the winter holidays, I just have too much preparation to do for my next semester classes"**

And **" Hiei****, I'm so sorry, I just can't make it for your birthday. You understand don't you?"**

**"I know it's our two year, but I simply have too much work to do"**

And finally the breaking point. The icing on top of the already iced cake. The ice was already thin and cracking, but this just made it break.

**"Oh, no.**** I'm not coming home for summer break. One of my new friends, and now closest, Kagome, has invited me to stay with her in the states for the summer. I mean, it would just be too much of a hassle coming home. Not to mention a waste of money and…."**

That was when he stopped listening. "_A waste of money?__ A WASTE OF MONEY?!"_ just kept running through his mind. She, the one who he had put everything aside for her. The one who he stayed up until 3am every day, despite the consequences on his end, just to talk to her, whether it be a few words on the phone, or online just saying "hi, how are you?". The one who he kept believing her every time she gave an excuse for not coming home, just hanging on to the false hope that this would be the time, this would be the moment where he could see her face again. Hear her real voice, see her smile, just once more.

But no. Now there was no hope. There was no point. He, apparently to her, was just a waste of money. As was her family. They simply just weren't "good" enough for her to see.

He remembered that day so very clearly. The phone had dropped from his hand due to it shaking so much, but it's not like she noticed or anything. He could still hear he voice coming through the speaker:

**"But, you know, I mean, I _guess _you could come here and visit, Kagome wouldn't have a problem. Not that you would, though! I know you too well! You hate flying…….right Hiei?...Hiei?...are you still there? Hello?"**

Hiei couldn't bare to talk to her anymore. He some how closed his phone, in turn hanging up on her. The next thing he did was just lay on his bed, numb. Not knowing what to do anymore. He would never be the same without her.

Not that she WAS her anymore. Just a shadow, a memory. A clone that was trying to be her. The Sango that he once knew. One that would have cared. Who would have come home, at least once, just to should him that she would always come home and be there.

The things she had once given him were next to go, of course, along with the soft demeanor that she had developed.

He now knew the repercussions of letting someone in. A mistake that would never happen again.

3 years pasted after that disastrous spring. She, of course, had no clue what she had done and tried to talk to him over that time. Tried to get him to tell her what was wrong. Leaving messages on his websites and his phone, each one becoming more and more desperate then the last. But of course, she had never came home to check on him, but continued to stay in the states and eventually move in with Kagome.

The messages slowly stopped coming. It went from 3 a day, to 2 a week, one a month, and then none.

She had moved on, and, he decided, it was the best. For both of them.

Eventually, he too, as hard as it was, had moved on.

And as he sat there on the roof of his parent's house, on the anniversary of he and Sango's separation, Hiei remembered everything that they had been through together and finally sealed it off as one part of his past that had made him the way that he was.

He had been visiting his parents because they had told him that they had something important for him. He had arrived late the previous night and woke up late to find an empty house. Naturally, he had found his favorite place as a kid and sat, reflecting upon the memories that this day held.

He then heard doors slam. His parents must be back.

While he folded up the blanket that he was sitting on, he failed to notice a third car door slam and he re-enter his room through the window. He placed the blanket on his old bed and stared at himself in the mirror. Sure, his hair was a little longer then it was and he was a little more defined then he once was, he really hadn't changed in the pasted years. Sighing, Hiei rubbed his face and then started down the stairs toward the living room.

As he reached the bottom of the steps, he saw his parents sitting on the couch chatting with a slightly tanned girl around his age. She wore a pair of jeans with a simple white tank top and pink flats. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail, bringing attention to sparkling brown eyes that seemed to be familiar.

No. NO! This couldn't be happening. It couldn't possibly. Never would he have thought of……His eyes locked onto the necklace that graced her neck, it was a simple silver chain that bore two charms: A small dragon and a small boomerang. As he saw this necklace he seemed to have gasped a bit, as everyone in the room had now noticed him and those brown eyes met his red.

His mother spoke first. "Hiei, you remember Sango, right? Of course you do since you dated before she left to go abroad…Well, she's home now and has gotten a permanent job with translating different things because of the languages she's learned. Isn't that great?...Honey?"

Neither Hiei or Sango seemed to be paying attention to his mother. They just stared at each other. Sango was the first one to speak, her hand moving to the necklace she wore.

"Um, hi Hiei…..sorry I broke the bracelet you gave me. It was an accident, really. But I took the charms and made them into a necklace, is that ok?" She asked him sheepishly, as she fiddled with the necklace, refusing to meet his eyes once more.

Four years. For four years he had not seen her and now, here she was. Without notice or warning.

She had once called him a sneaky bastard for the way he had said goodbye to her.

She had definitely trumped his sneakiness with her hello, and Hiei was truly happy.

Sure, it would take a while to get back to normal, but he knew things would be fine. She was home.

And besides, what's a few weeks or months compared to four years?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you go! I hope you enjoy it! reviews, criticisms, comments are all welcome.

3 MoonStarSango


End file.
